Tell me a lie
by bamnalu
Summary: Lucy tries to push Natsu into loving her but pushes him away in the process what happens when on a mission something happens that will change Natsu's feelings. but will it be to late?
1. prologue

**A/N: Hello little fairies this is my first fanfiction. Helpful fiction is much appreciated but mostly I hope you enjoy this short nalu story. Thanks for reading. XD**

Lucy POV

It's been 5 months since I last told him I loved him. 5 months since he rejected me and asked Lisanna to become part of team Natsu. I had tried everything to get him to love me or at least give me a chance to show him how much I loved him. I tried so many different things.

_~ Flashback third person POV~_

_Candlelight flickered against the wall, the room smelling of miso soup and - along with the smell of a vanilla cake cooking in the oven. A blonde and a pinkette sat in the chairs talking about nothing important._

"_Did you see me at the guild today Luce? I kicked Grays' butt. " an overly excited voice asked, his pink hair bobbing in time with the speed he talked at. _

_Chocolate brown eyes looked at him as Lucy nodded absentmindedly. Her mind only focused on what she had to tell him._

"_Maybe we should go on a –," Natsu stopped suddenly, noticing the faraway look in her brown eyes and the way she would only nod at his questions. "Luce? You okay?"_

"_What? I'm fine, but there's something I gotta tell you," Lucy looked down at her dinner, hardly feeling hungry anymore. "Natsu, I love you."_

"_I love you to Luce" _

"_No Natsu. I mean I LOVE you, as more than a friend"_

_His eyes widened for a second, before taking a deep breath and…._

_Bursting into laughter._

"_HAHAHA good one Luce. I almost thought you were serious." His laughter carried on, turning into breathless gasps as he lost all his air. Meanwhile, Lucy's eyes were filling with tears as she watched Natsu laugh at her feelings, mocking what she had finally admitted to him._

"_I don't get it. I don't get why you're laughing. I just told you I loved you." She whispered, hair covering her eyes._

_Natsu's laughter stopped as he realised she wasn't joking._

"_Luce, I'm sorry," He said, guilt weighing down his heart "but, I don't love you back."_

_Lucy's resolve fell and tears began to make way down her face as her body shook violently. After a few minutes her tears stopped and she looked up, straight into his eyes of obsidian._

"_I won't stop trying to get you to love me."_

_~Flashback end~_

Lucy POV

After that I continued to try. But the more I tried the more I pushed him away. It was only the little things first that normally a person wouldn't notice. He stopped calling me Luce, then he stopped sneaking into my bed, he would only go on missions with me if Erza and Gray were there with us. He wouldn't even go if Happy offered to come. So I stopped trying to get him to love me and, now, at the guild conversations were rarely heard between us. When the others asked what was wrong he brushed it off, like nothing had happened, like it was nothing. That was until Erza and Gray dragged me into a room.

3rd person POV

Erza and Gray slowly moved toward the quivering blonde, pushing her toward the wall. Their eyes glinting with a hint of evil as they reached forward and began to tickle Lucy.

"N-no p-please stop, it hurts" Lucy squealed rolling around on the floor, tears of laughter dribbling out of her eyes.

"Not until you tell us what's going on between you and Natsu."

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on?" Lucy replied between gasps of laughter.

Gray looked at Lucy as Erza looked at Gray. Lucy (after finally stopping laughing) turned her head away from the two, regret flashing in her deep, brown eyes.

"I told him I loved him," Erza and Grays eyes widened, gasps echoing from their mouths "he told me he didn't love me back, but I kept pushing him. I told him I wouldn't stop trying to get him to love me. And that pushed him away from me."

And with that Lucy broke down, releasing all her pain and sadness on the people in front of her. Erza kneeled next to Lucy and gently wrapped her arms round Lucy's quivering shoulders before pulling into the armoured chest.

~ 2 months later Lucy POV ~

I was walking towards the request board, already late on rent for the month. None of the jobs recently had been appealing or they were ones I couldn't Handle by myself. The ones I did take left me battered and bruised. My magic was low all the time and it was effecting my jobs and my spirits, Loke especially, kept telling me to 'take a break and slow down' and to 'stop destroying myself'. It wasn't that I wanted to carry on destroying myself but I couldn't stop doing jobs. Not because of this illness. It took my mother but I won't let it take me. So I'll put on a brave face and smile through.

Suddenly, a piece of paper was dangled in front of my eyes by a hand covered in armour.

"Lucy come on, it's been far too long since team Natsu went on a mission together." The cool and collected voice of Erza made me turn away from the board and face her, before she moved out of the way and revealed Gray, Happy and Natsu. Wait, _Natsu was there, he's coming with us._

"Yeah come on Luigi. Need to pay your rent don't cha?" and there was something resembling the Natsu that I pushed away in that one simple sentence

"Yeah, let's go get some dark guild members" I soon forgot about my worries and ran to join my friends with the biggest smile I've had for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1: burning rain

**A/N: Hey little fairys thanks for reading this story again. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Best friend Usa-chan who encouraged me to write this even if she doesn't know it. Thank you!**

_**Other person speaking in thought/dreams.**_

_Main character thoughts/dreams (Lucy mainly in this chapter)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're worthless now, wait forget that you were ALWAYS worthless.<strong>_

_Shut up, you're wrong, I have people that love me. That care for me._

_**Maybe some love you, but the one you WANT to love you doesn't and when everyone finds out you're ill? Do you think they'll want to look after you?**_

_They'll always be there for me so don't tell me they'll leave me._

_**Oh come on, you know what would be best? If you just DIED and left this world.**_

_**Just Die you don't deserve to live.**_

_SHUT UP!_

"-cy, LUCY WAKE UP," Grays smooth voice cut through the darkness of sleep and entered my dream, waking me up from the nightmare that was tormenting my mind.

"What's up Gray? I was only sleeping." My voice shook as I said that (making it sound unbelievable to even my own ears) and a fake smile crossed my face. Smiles didn't come easy anymore and if I tried to pull off a real one it looked like I was going through an intense amount of pain, so I stuck with the fake ones.

"You were crying Lucy. Don't even try to lie to us, you're our precious Nakama after all." Erza commented, a warm smile setting her beautiful face aglow with a small light.

"It was just a bad dream. No need to worry yourself." I was just about to settle back into the plush, burgundy seats when a ball of blue fur launched itself towards me from Natsu's lap (who was 'asleep' next to Erza) and straight into my chest.

" Waaaaaaa LLLLUUUSSHHHYYY, I MISS YOU," Happy cried, soaking my blue top, "WHY DID YOU BAN ME FROM YOUR HOUSE? WAS IT BECAUSE WE MADE TO MUCH MESS OR -" I cut him off with a hug, crystal tears matching his began to fall down my cheeks, leaving sparkling tracks behind.

We stayed like that for a while, Happy and I, Erza and Gray didn't interrupt us at all and it was just another memory to add to the book in my mind that contained only the best memories. the rest of the trains journey was silent.

~ Time skip ~-

"Well we're here," Erza called, banging on the door to the client's house with her fis- no wait- with her FOOT. Yes you heard me right, her FOOT, why can't any of my friends be normal?

Suddenly the door swung open and a short man with a bald patch stood before us. His wrinkly skin shone with sweat and his suit was crumpled from hours of possibly sitting at a desk writing letters to other well to do people, much like my father when he was alive.

"You must be from Fairy tail? My name is Lord Louis, please come in." His voice carried a tone of authority that screamed he could be the poorest person in the world and people would still listen to him.

"I take it you're here to gather more information about this job? I admit there was not much information on the request sheet."

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble sir. It would be greatly appreciated." Damn my posh speech is making an appearance, _stay down poshnes_s.

"No it's absolutely fine child. For this particular task you must take down 5 members of a dark guild called Demon's pride, they've been pestering our town and surrounding ones for just over 3 years. These 5 members are the most powerful in that guild. They each have their own power but the only problem is every solo mage that's gone up against them has been too traumatized to tell about it. So be careful."

Erza began talking to Gray in a hushed tone as Natsu and Happy helped themselves to the ton of food that was laid out on a table, Louis looked fairly appalled at their manners and I think my expression was pretty much the same as his.

"We would still be happy to take this mission even knowing the severity of it but can we ask why this wasn't posted as s-class?" Erza's voice rang out, making the prune-skinned old man jump, especially when Natsu popped up next to him yelling about how he "Needed more fire on the food" and proceeds to light the food on fire, Gray starts stripping and I call upon Aquarius to put out the fire using a glass of water. Let's just say I came out of that soaking wet and thinking how I was not doing that again. Soon enough we were kicked out of the Lords house sopping wet, frowning and laughing, though that was more Natsu than anyone else.

_Natsu, I miss you though I see you every day but it's not the same. I still love you, but I think I'll give up on you. Just please talk to me like you used too._

~time skip Lucy POV ~

The town was empty, the only sign that people were there was the smacks of windows as they were closed and the echoing of the doors being slammed shut. A simple click told us they were locked as well. The slight wind became stronger as dark clouds rolled above us, covering the sun and the temperature dropped; shifting my hair into my face. Happy moved closer to the group as Erza scanned the surrounding area, Gray's eyes slanted, I reached discreetly toward my keys and Natsu began to sniff the air.

"See anything?" Erza whispered looking at the rest of us.

Natsu shook his head, "Nothing unusual here."

"Aye sir."

"Nothing here either. 'Cept for flame brain."

"Hey what did you say Ice for brains?" Natsu shouted getting in Grays face, fists aflame and face forming into a frown.

"I said-"

"I hope that's not fighting I hear."

"No sir, we're best friends. I'd take a bullet for this guy." Came Grays so not true reply.

"Good. Lucy anything on your side?"

Noting the sudden chill in the air it seems like it will rain soon… "Nope all clear. But I think it's gonna rain soon." I stated looking at the sky and frowning, how can the weather change so quickly. Suddenly, the rain began to drip down from the sky.

"Look like I was rig- OW! Why'd you pinch me Gray?"

"I didn't. You must be imagining things Lucy."

Drip drip drip. Pinch, pinch, BURN.

"I think it's the rain that pinched ya Lucy, 'cause it's burning me." Came Natsu's voice.

It was the rain it turns out, as it began to come down heavier it left burn patches on our skin, but it only seemed to be raining on top and behind of us. So we ran forwards, running from the rain which seemed to be following us. Happy seemed to be struggling so Natsu grabbed him and gently tucked him under his jacket, before continuing to run; I began to run in time to his steps, or trying to at least. I was falling behind, my energy seemed to be disappearing and I knew why.

My illness was kicking in.

_Damn this, why now? What have I done to make you hate me?_

My breath was running short as an overly warm hand grabbed mine, pulling me along, making a blush rise on my cheeks and my eyes widen.

Natsu was holding my hand. He was HOLDING my hand.

He pulled me behind him, going a lot faster than what I could go; making me trip and my keys jingle at my side becoming loose.

"Natsu stop! I can run by myself. Let go!" He continued to run, ignoring all my shouting and just tightening his hand that had moved to my wrist. Holding me in a bruising grip, he began to run faster and faster, my keys becoming looser every time they hit my leg. The rain wasn't a problem anymore all I wanted to do was tighten my keys and stop them from falling to the floor in the burning rain, who knows what affect it might have on them?

"N-Natsu please my ke-"

_No, please no. Not my keys!_

Suddenly the rain stopped falling around us. We seemed to be in some sort of cover, but I didn't care about that now I just wanted my keys. I pulled my hand out of Natsu's and I ran toward them, only to be caught by Erza who refused to let go, her iron tight grip around my waist began to tighten as I struggled.

"LUCY, LUCY! Calm down." My keys began to smoke, wisps of it dissolving into mid-air as the smaller less powerful keys began to glow.

"No no no, Erza my keys, I need to get them." I screamed frantically scratching at Erza's hand, she looked over to where I was looking and she immediately let go as a hash gasp of air passed through her lips, being echoed by the three standing behind her.

I ran towards my keys and grabbed them ignoring the burning sensation that travelled around my body and murmured things to my family, keeping them shielded from the rain that fell in sheets.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please be okay." It came out again and again until...

"Ice make: shield!"

A dome of ice appeared above my head as a cool body lent over mine, just before a bolt of lightning hit the ice and a sinister laugh ricocheted around us.

"Lucy we need to get back, you've got your spirits now. So please let's go." Gray gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Erza, Natsu and Happy. One thing didn't escape my attention; Natsu had his hand reached toward me with a look of complete conflict on his tanned face.

~Natsu POV~

Lucy's keys were smoking and glowing as the rain hit them, Lucy was going frantic, kicking and screaming before Erza let her go and as she ran I had the sudden urge to run towards her and shield her from the rain when she grabbed her keys and began whispering to her friends. Happy began to cry at seeing Lucy like that, seeing her with the walls she had built up so cleverly and discreetly against every one fall.

All of a sudden a man about my age appeared above Lucy, lightning sparking in his hands as a smirk appeared on his face. Just as he was about to set off the spark I reached out as if to run towards her, but I was too late. Stripper got there before me, his cold, and half naked body leaning over her beautiful one. Wait. Beautiful? When did I start thinking of her like that? I told her I didn't love her, so why do I feel like punching Gray for being close to her.

She then looked towards me, only sadness and pain was visible in her brown eyes which once glowed with warmth. It was then I realised her eyes were drawn to the hand that was still reaching for her. Quickly I pulled my hand back towards my body, before moving it to scratch Happy's ears until he flew over to Lucy shouting "Don't worry Lushy I'll buy you lots of fish to make you feel better." A quiet laugh spilt from her lips as Happy snuggled into her chest still mumbling about fish.

~Lucy POV~

Happy flew towards my chest, shouting about fish to make me feel better, I think that was the first genuine laugh I had let out in a while.

"Everyone, be careful. This is obviously a trap, the rain is surrounding everywhere but here. Stay close together, these are dangerous people." Erza commanded and (as usual) we all done what we were told, moving in towards each other to create a small circle back to back and side to side. Suddenly, a hot hand brushed mine and just as quickly retracted back. I knew it was Natsu but he couldn't have done it on purpose right?

A cold laugh caught us unawares as a man appeared in front of us. He had white hair with a blue streak and yellow eyes than shone with a certain maliciousness as he looked at me.

_**Hello again. Recognise my voice Lucy Heartphilia.**_

_You, you're the one who's been inside my dreams. Why?_

_**Because you interest me and my group lucky Lucy, daughter of Jude and Layla, Friend to sprits and beloved member of Fairy Tail. We want to see how much you'd endure for your friends.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You'll find out.**_

"Hello Team Natsu, I'm Alex, a proud member of Demon's pride guild. Also part of The dark fire team, our strongest team in the guild." His voice sounded like soft silk as it rippled towards us, his piercing eyes never leaving mine.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Natsu's voice broke the trance Alex had had on me, pulling me out of the bed of silk I was falling into.

"Hmmmm. What do we want? Oh, I remember, we're here to… how should I say it? We are here to do some research and revenge on Fairy Tail in the process."

Then, in a spark of lightening he disappeared and reappeared just as quickly in front of Erza along with 3 others.

"So, you can surrender now, or you can fight. Which will it be?"

"We're here to complete a mission and we'll fight of we have to. We've won many fights before and we're Fairy Tail, we don't give up." Shouted Gray, determination evident on his face.

"Fine, be prepared to be defeated."

"I'm all fired up now." Came the all too familiar reply


	3. Chapter 3: an old friend turned enemy

**Hey Fairys, how you doing? Thanks for the reviews. Now I've got someone here who wants too-**

**Natsu: I'm the great Fire dragon slayer Natsu the –**

**Gray: The don't wanna hear who you are Ash-for-brains *Starts to strip***

**Me: ANYWAY Lucy here is going to do a disclaimer. Go ahead Lu-chan.**

**Lucy: Nalu-chan doesn't own fairy tail no matter how much she wants to. All rights go to Hiro Mashima for this awesome piece of work.**

**Erza: she does own this AMAZING strawberry cake.**

**All: on with the story**

Lucy POV

Natsu dashed towards a man with black chin length hair and red eyes, his hot flame covered fist went to punch before going out. The man gave a small smirk before pulling his fist back and hitting Natsu's face with a over powering force, sending him flying back and knocking the rest of us over. I flinched as my shoulder collided with the floor. Out of nowhere black combat boots entered my vision and I shuffled back before one of them boots perched itself on my chest. I could hear another man laughing under his breath yet I couldn't see his face because it was covered by an intricately designed mask. It was gold and silver carefully designed into small swirls that moved in time with his movements.

" 'ello princess. You okay down there?" his voice muffled by his mask reminded me of someone I once knew and loved.

"What do you want? And get off me before I do something you'll regret." I threatened, my voice shaking, giving away the fear I felt. He laughed once more, a deep chuckle that seemed to resonate from the bottom of his stomach, before removing the weight that was crushing my ribs. He held his hand out and grabbed mine, pulling me up into his chest. From here I could smell his scent, or rather his magic, some magic's left a distinct scent that was easily recognisable, like Natsu, who smelt of ash and firewood smoke and Gajeel who smelt of metal. This man, he smelt of fresh snow and pine trees, the smell was somewhat nostalgic, bringing memories from my childhood before my mother died. There was a boy's face but only his purple hair and dark, grey eyes: everything else was fuzzy and colourless.

Suddenly, a coldness swept through one of my arms and I looked down seeing ice creeping up my bare skin coming from the man's pale hands.

"No! What do you think you're doing? Let me go."

"Fine," And with that he snickered and pushed me back, one arm still frozen to my side, "I hope you put up a good fight. I don't want to be bored."

"Don't worry you won't be, I promise." My unfrozen hand reached down to my keys and grabbed Loke's.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

In a flash of gold Loke appeared beside me, ready to fight along side me and protect me if he needed to. In a way Loke had been my rock for the past few months since my illness had taken a turn for the worst and he was there when I needed to cry on someone's shoulder. No doubt I would get told off later for calling on the lion but I felt like he would be the best choice to help me fight this one.

Loke's eyes immediately scanned the man in front of us, his hazel eyes taking in every detail that he could of this person that was standing calmly and quietly. My arm frozen to my side began to ache painfully as the ice began to stop the circulation in it. I began to feel the weight of calling Loke out, my heart began to beat faster, as if I was running a race, and my magic containers began to lose magic faster than normal.

_Stupid illness why now? Please just let me last for this fight. PLEASE._

The ginger lion spirit growled softly, "Don't you think you should tell us who we're fighting?"

"Of course, my names Zeff, first gen Ice dragon slayer and part of the dark fire team," He smirked and looked at me "I'm here to collect Lucy Heartfilia for the beginning of her fall."

Loke was almost at the end of his tether, his hand were shaking and his eyes shining with the fierce desire to protect his family. Gone was the flirty lion and in his place was the serious leader of the pride.

A steady beat began to pound in my head. I then knew I couldn't last this fight or I at least wouldn't win.

"You will not touch Lucy as long as me and the other spirits are around!"

"Well I won't have to wait very long then," his voice changed to a whisper as he approached Loke to say "Her illness is making itself known, Lion. I will win this fight. She has NO chance."

Loke snapped.

"LION BRILLIANCE!"

~ 3rd Person view ~

Standing in the bushes was a dark figure, a smirk adorning his features as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

He watched as the Scarlet haired fairy went up against Alex who had a dastardly reputation for someone as young as him. A small chuckle escaped his mouth when he saw how beat up she was.

His one eye flickered over to a raven haired ice make mage who was fighting with Hikaru a fire mage of 25 years old. His flames easily melted any ice the black haired man was able to make. The dark figure smiled at the burns marring the ice maker's body.

Pink hair caught his vision as his eye scanned the battle. Intrigued, he found himself watching the pink haired man with wide eyes. Currently he was fighting Austin an illusion and dispelling mage who was having fun playing with pinky. Austin wasn't even using all his power yet the pink haired boy was already panting heavily. This boy would be good for the plan, the dark figure could sense the feelings he had for the Heartfilia girl deep down. Feelings that would make themselves known sooner or later. Whether they were good or bad emotions was yet to be deciphered.

Finally his glowing eye landed on the blonde and a cruel smile came upon his face. He could see how much she was suffering with her illness and wanted to make her suffer more. He thought it was almost time to unlock the memories she had of the boy standing in front of her. He knew it would crush her.

He also knew that the fairies wouldn't win.

_All according to plan._

~ Lucy POV ~

After around 5 minutes Loke began to fade, a gold light began to surround him as he fought Zeff, his eyes widening as he ran towards me.

"Lucy, you need to run hear me? He's after you-"

Suddenly there were 2 Loke's, both saying something I couldn't quite hear before they disappeared in a shower of gold and the world began to fade into grey after I'd heard the words "It's time, princess."

I closed my eyes before I hit the floor.

_~ Flash back Lucy POV ~_

_I was standing in the middle of my garden back at the Heartfilia manor, two children were playing in front of me with Michelle. The girl was me (it wasn't that hard to figure out) but the boy beside the little me was a boy, his purple hair shone in the sunlight and his grey eyes were staring at his hands intently as a small rose made of ice appeared in his small chubby hand._

"_Do ya like it Lu-Lu? I learnt how to do this just for you. My dragon taught me." The boys voice held a high sense of pride as he talked about his dragon._

"_It's really pretty. I'm glad my mum and your dad are friends or else we wouldn't be friends." My small voice rang out addressing the boy sitting there._

"_Yeah. Hey Lu-Lu? Promise we'll be friends forever. And maybe we'll get married when we're older, if you wanna." His small hand rested on small me's hand and he gave it a light squeeze, smiling gently._

"_Forever and always. We have to get married now. No backsie outsies."_

_Suddenly a voice called out from a small pavilion behind a willow tree._

"_Children, come over here. We have someone that needs to talk to you."_

"_Coming." Both childrens voices echoed as the scene changed to the pavilion. Sitting on a marble bench was a woman with shiny blonde hair and brown eyes: a soft smile was placed on her face but her eyes held a large amount of sadness that was reflected in the dragons eyes behind us. I gasped at the sheer size of the dragon although all I could see was the head. The head was covered in light blue and white scales whilst the dragons eyes were a stormy blue and seemed kind._

"_Mother, Shard!"_

"_Dad, Layla!"_

_Each child climbed onto their parent, little me on my mother's lap and the boy on Shards nose._

"_Mama, mama. Guess what? We're going to get married when we're older!" Little me Shouted, happiness clear in my voice._

"_Yeah! We're gonna get married and 'ave a big wedding fit for kings 'n queens." The boy agreed, nodding his head consistently from atop his dads nose._

_Mama and Shard grimaced before looking at each other._

"_I'm sorry kids, but you won't be getting married. In fact you won't see each other again after today." Shards deep voice resonated of the pillars around us._

_The boy jumped down from his perch and grabbed little me pulling her into the centre of the pavilion and wrapping his arms around her protectively._

"_What do you mean? Why can't we see each other again? LUCY IS MY BEST FRIEND" The small child began to get more frustrated with every sentence, making the little me start crying whilst burying her head in the boys chest._

"_I'm sorry Lucy but you won't remember him at all after today. It's for your own good. I'm sorry." Mama whispered, tears streaking down her face._

_I watched on, shocked as two men came to pull the children apart, but it was harder than they thought to pry the small children apart. Their hands were the last hope they had as they clung onto each other._

"_LU-LU. NNNNOOOO, LU-LU!"_

"_Please don't let go. Don't let them make me forget you! ZEFF!"_

_The two children were pulled apart and a spell was performed on them._

_A sleep spell on the boy._

_And a memory curse on the girl._

~ end flashback ~

"Zeff?"

"So remember me now do you, Lu-Lu?"

"Why? If you're my friend, why are you working to bring me and my friends down?"

He laughed slightly and looked at everyone around us, they were all failing, losing their fights. By the looks of it Happy had been out for some time.

Gathering the last of my strength I pushed myself to get up and swung my leg in a 'Lucy kick', successfully managing to hit his face. I turned to run but found I couldn't move my legs, it was like I was trying to pull around a Vulcan that was attached to a train.

"Having trouble there Lu-Lu? You won't be able to run until I allow it. So just come over here, sit with me and enjoy the show." He chuckled darkly when my body started moving of its own accord and went to sit not next to him, but on his lap. He gently turned my head to the side and forced me to watch my friend's get the crap beaten out of them while I just sat here and watched.

Erza had blood dripping from a large gash in her forehead, she was struggling to see as the crimson blood was running down her face into her eye. Every time she moved she winced in pain but she still kept getting up to fight.

Until she was knocked down for a final time. She was still conscious, she just couldn't get up.

Gray had burns all over his body; some only minor whilst others looked like they needed serious medical attention as the wounds oozed out clear gunk that steadily flowed from him. The worst burn though was down the back of his leg, it had burned all the way through to the bone.

Currently he was being held down by the throat.

Happy had been laying on the floor for a while and he hadn't moved in all this time. His eyes were closed and his blue ears and tail laid limp.

The only sign he was alive was the rise and fall of his furry chest.

I think though Natsu was the worst. Although he suffered no physical injuries his eyes were wide open and filled with tears. He was crying about things we couldn't see and it seemed to be breaking him from the inside. He kept mumbling things about people close to him whilst rocking backwards and forwards.

"No, igneel, - - - leave me. Gray, Erza, Happy - - - alright, don't close yo-," he continued to mumble until he said something that caught my ears, "Lucy, I'm -, don't - me as well. I ….."

As if a signal was given all the members of Demons pride began laughing a full blown, from-the-stomach laugh. I began to struggle forcing my body to comply too my own wishes and pushed my body up, only to be followed up by Zeff who immediately pulled me back into his chest, putting his head in the crook of my neck which sent vibrations rippling across the pale skin.

Suddenly Alex, Hikaru and Austin grabbed their defeated opponents and dragged them to stand in front of me, which brought a thought to my head.

_Wasn't there supposed to be 5 of them?_

And, as if by magic, a man wearing a black cloak swept out from behind the tree's and came towards us, every step he took was full of pride and malice as he stalked forward. His shoulder length black hair flowed behind him and his golden eyes glinted in the light. We were royally screwed now. As he reached Natsu he gave Zeff a small nod and continued to walk till he stood behind Erza.

Unexpectedly, I was turned around and made to stare into Zeff's stormy gray eyes (which I was sure turned gold for a second), before he reached up his hand, put something in his mouth and crashed his lips to mine, pushing a small round object into my mouth which immediately began to dissolve. I could've sworn I heard someone growl and a small click as if someone had taken a picture.


End file.
